


My BVB Adoption

by Okami515



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Adoption, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami515/pseuds/Okami515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soo hi guys this is the first fanfic I've ever written so thanks for reading</p>
    </blockquote>





	My BVB Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Soo hi guys this is the first fanfic I've ever written so thanks for reading

What's wrong with me?! Why am I here?  
The bright fluorescent lights hurt my light violet eyes. I groan immediately knowing where I am.  
A Hospital  
Fuck Fuck Fuckity Fuck Fuck  
Someone saved me; again. Ugh! I just wanted freedom from this hell!  
My eyes snap to the heart monitor that is beeping to the rhythm of my heart; joining in on the agonizing headache I'm getting.  
I sigh and tilt my head as I here light snores around me.  
Why is there snoring?  
I sit up slowly, the pain in my wrists throbbing up into my arms; making my headache even worse.  
Five....... Five guys are in my hospital room. All have black hair and tattoos, and all my one has long hair. The one with short hair is sittin in the chair next to me. His arms tattooed like the others. The two batman tattoos on his right arm looked oddly familiar.  
I had a strange fascination with tattoos.  
As I hear a groan and one of the guys rolls onto his back showing an "Outlaw" tattoo across his stomach and my eyes start to widen.  
No Fucking Way!!!  
I can't believe my eyes.  
Ashely Purdy and Andy Biersack are in my hospital room!  
That must mean the other three are Jinxx, Christian "CC" Coma, and Jake Pitts.  
HOLY SHIT!!!!  
Black Veil Brides are in the same room as me!  
Fangirling!!  
..............  
Wait.  
Are they the ones who saved me?  
Savior goes through my head and a single year falls down my cheek.  
This must be a dream, any moment now and I'll wake up.  
I pinch myself; nope not a dream.  
I am broken from my monologue when I hear a loud thump and a groan.  
CC fell of the cot in the room and onto the floor. And I see everyone's heads snap up and my heros laugh at the drummer.  
Their laugh was contagious so I let out a soft giggle.  
Which made everyone's eyes snap to me.


End file.
